eclipseacademywofrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse Academy
(These only include the ones that Sødalite has created personally, while NOT during their hiatus.) Eclipse Academy This is the main roleplay, throughout the whole series. The only other known roleplays in this series that are not called Eclipse Academy, are Animus Eclipse, and Eclipse Arena. Summary Eclipse Academy For The Skillful The second part of the multi part series, is the sequel to Animus Eclipse. Delta, the SeaWing animus, has saved the day. They've started a school, and invited wonderful, talented dragonets from all over the continents. But the peace can't last for long. Darkstalker's soul, which has been trapped in vase, was broken, and now his spirit is corrupting the minds of the students. Sorrowseer, the main antagonist of this roleplay, was corrupted by Darkstalker, and used as a vessel for the ancient villain to destroy minds with. Much of this was used with mind control, a simple spell with animus magic. After some major drama, Cactus the SandWing, one of the academy dwellers, saved the day by defeating Sorrowseer. First Thread: https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2306259 Second Thread: https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2313052 Unknown Time Gap This section has not been added, due to Soda not being able to be there, as she was on her break. Eclipse Academy: Frigid Darkness This was created as the first roleplay after Sødalite's hiatus/break from roleplay. Frigid Darkness takes place after Darkness Divine, and all the other roleplays after Eclipse Academy For The Skillful. Eclipse Academy: Frigid Darkness, introduces a new type of antagonist. Instead of the villain becoming evil themselves, an old animus decided it would be fun to see event play out if they did something to a powerful dragonet. They injected a serum in which it destabilizes the dragon's ability to tell between right and wrong, and gives them a strong desire for power, bloodlust, and evilness. The serum only wears off when the dragon who injected them, has died. This is the first roleplay to have the use of the Breath Of Evil plant, which Queen Wasp (canon) stabbed into the brains of little HiveWings to obtain mind control. Somberseer, the villain, is eventually stabbed, and shows his cool plan about world domination to his friends. Some of his friends like it, and some others.. get a bit nervous. With that, Somberseer successfully dominated the world with using a single animus spell, to turn himself into a female dragon named Crocus, to hide his identity. Soon, Swiftstalker, one of Somberseer's friends, uses his magic against him with the help of an organization called "The Roots", and kills Somber for good. But that's not the end of it. Now, all the evil dragons of the past, find themselves in a new realm where they can manipulate and control any dragon who gives them their trust. Cardinal, the first SkyWing animus, created this realm, in attempt to defeat all the good guys once and for all. She made special Talismans that enabled the wearer to have the powers of the "Dragon Of Origin", representing each of the Evil Dragons of the Past. Some drama happens, and eventually, the Talismans are destroyed. No one knows how, but some think it was Cardinal the First SkyWing Animus, corrupting the current queen of the SkyWings, destroying the school. Thread 1: https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2786631 Thread 2: https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2838512 Thread 3: https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2858701 Eclipse Academy: Rejoice Rejoice is the only peaceful known roleplay, as it is just a school, which Venom with world domination. But Venom's a good king at least, so in this roleplay, we can just slow down, mate, and have dragonets. Thread 1: https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2954048 Thread 2: https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2970721 Trivia *After Fledglings, there was a roleplay (https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2889714) that should've taken place, but was ditched after finding a better idea. This roleplay MAY or MAY NOT launch at all. *Mire may or may have not started a timeline loop. Category:Roleplays Category:Eclipse Academy